jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Esidisi
|ja_kanji = エシディシ |birthname = |namesake = AC/DC (Australian hard rock band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = Greater than 92,000''JoJo 6251'' |birthday = Circa 90,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = February 26, 1939 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Presumably originated from American ContinentChapter 101: The Wind, the Tank, and Wamuu (7) |race = Pillar Man |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 61 'The Pillar Man: Santana' (8) Chapter 64 The Red Stone of Aja |mangafinal = Chapter 80 Flame Mode Esidisi (3) Chapter 82 The Stealthy Remains (2) |animedebut = Episode 14 Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Keiji Fujiwara (Anime/All-Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Chris Jai Alex (English Dub) }} : :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "ACDC". , as one of the Pillar Men, is a major antagonist featured in Battle Tendency. After killing Loggins, he confronts Joseph Joestar in an arena of spikes on Air Supplena Island. Appearance Esidisi's appearance is that of a tall, dark skinned, and very well-built man. He has light hair, protruding in a bouffant tuft from under a tall headpiece. A dark painted or tattooed X mark spans his face, joined at the bridge of his nose, touching the middle of his forehead and jaw. He commonly wears a nose ring in his right nostril, and great, thick hoop earrings. His brow rests in a sinister scowl. During his fight with Joseph, his top is bare save for leather-like patches stitched to his skin at his shoulders and chest. Personality Like Wamuu and Kars, Esidisi is very confident in his powers and abilities and sees humans as inferior, he is particularly smug against Joseph, and enjoyed himself when he outsmarted him. Despite this, Esidisi is very affable and acts calm a majority of the time, tranquilly asserting the situation before making his moves. Esidisi never loses sight of his goal, and will always act to get the Red Stone of Aja. However, he has a more violent temper than the others to the point that he has to cry and sob to calm himself down, tha tantrum also serving as a destabilisation tactic. Esidisi has shown to act dishonorably and deceptively as long as it will bring Kars' goals to fruition, notably when he possesses the defenseless Suzi Q to stall Joseph and the others for some time. However, Joseph notes that this marks a loyal side to Esidisi's personality, in that he is willing to give up his own honor and pride for the success of his friends. Abilities As a Pillar Man or super-being, Esidisi can only be killed if his brain is destroyed. If his brain is the only part of him left, he can grow tentacles from it to attach himself on someone else and possess them Master Strategist: Despite his violent temper, Esidisi is a brilliant tactician, being able to see through Joseph's deception and even managing to thwart his insidious plans using his own, something no other villain in the series demonstrated. Esidisi also travelled to China and is knowledgeable about Sun Tzu's Art of War, including his theory "all warfare is based on deception". |Honō no Mōdo}}: Using Flame Mode, Esidisi is able to raise his body temperature in order to heat his blood up to 500 degrees Celsius, then hurl it out melting anything the blood touches. * |Kaien'nō no Mōdo}}: After entering his Flame Mode, Esidisi extends his blood vessels out of his body and makes them into long, prehensile needles with which he injects his boiling blood into enemies. * |Kaien'nō Daishagoku no Mōdo}}: After creating several holes in his back, Esidisi makes a huge spinning jump, while extending his blood vessels out of the newly created holes, similar to a hedgehog's spines. He then attacks using his blood vessels to surround his enemies, giving them little room to escape. * Self Detonation: As a last resort, Esidisi is able to detonate his own body, in order to cover a wide area with his boiling blood to kill a big group of enemies. Presumably, not even Esidisi himself can survive after performing this attack. Synopsis History Esidisi is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. Along with Kars, he traveled with two children who would grow to be Wamuu and Santana. Sometime between the formation of his group and the beginning of his millennia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle against the Ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency is killed by Esidisi]] Esidisi, along with Wamuu and Kars, were discovered by Nazis in Rome. He later appears with Wamuu and Kars in pursuit of the Red Stone of Aja held by Lisa Lisa before helping in attacking a Nazi facility and killing Mark, a Nazi Caesar befriended. He follows Wamuu when he is taken away by Joseph in order to protect Caesar and Speedwagon, foiling Joseph's plans by swallowing the dynamite he had planned to use. In desperation Joseph bluffs that with only one month of training he could defeat the two of them. Intrigued, Wamuu and Esidisi both implant a wedding ring inside him, which will kill him if he does not defeat them and take their antidotes within a month. On that note they leave in search for the Red Stone. After learning of the whereabouts of the Red Stone of Aja, he attacked and killed Loggins, initiating a fight with Joseph Joestar. In his battle with Joseph, he tries to intimidate him by disabling Joseph's deceptive tactics. Esidisi cuts the hidden rope through which Joseph plans to send "Ripple" energy to hurt him with his boiling hot blood vessels, which he also utilizes to attack Joseph. Nevertheless, he falls for Joseph's more sophisticated deception, for Joseph had predicted his action and employed the Cut and restore rope trick. His bones and muscles are destroyed but his brain and blood vessels possess Suzi Q, who takes the Red Stone of Aja and sends it to Kars in Switzerland. Esidisi then turns Suzi Q into a "blood bomb", but Joseph and Caesar attack Suzi Q at the same time, their Ripples cancelling each other out and keeping Suzi Q unharmed, but forcing Esidisi out of her body. Esidisi clings onto Joseph but is finished off by the sunlight. Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Esidisi appears as one of the thirteen rivals who challenges the player's party during the RPG-like final battle. His attacks are "Heat Mode" and "Blazing King's Giant Wheel" and his special ability "It's not faaaaair!" boosts his attack power by 1.5 once his health is below 100. Due to the game's release date being around the time Part 2 only reaching the portion prior to Esidisi's battle against Joseph, only Santana and Esidisi appear as the enemies faced during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part of the game, leaving out Kars and Wamuu. All-Star Battle (PS3) Esidisi makes his first appearance as a playable character in the PS3 title; he was confirmed alongside Caesar Zeppeli. In the English release of the game, Esidisi's Flame Mode is renamed "Heat Control Mode". Since Esidisi never exactly fought extensively in Part 2 ''(he was only shown fighting Joseph), most of his normal attacks consist of punches and kicks. Along with Wamuu and Kars, Esidisi uses the "''Mode" style as part of his moveset, which expends the Heart Heat Gauge to temporarily boost his strength and performance among other things. During a fight, Esidisi can use several different attacks that were featured in Battle Tendency. * Outta the way!: Esidisi delivers an upward kick that send the opponent flying. (Comboable) * "Erratic Blaze King" Mode: Esidisi launches his veins out of his fingertips and attacks at long range. This move is marked with a star. * To hell with you!: Esidisi launches his veins out of his fingertips at an upward angle, working as an anti-air. While Heat Control or Erratic Blaze King Mode is active, the attack is capable of also hitting an opponent standing right in front of him. The move is marked with a star. * Simmer like a stew!: If a move marked with a star lands, this move becomes available as a follow-up. Esidisi pumps his opponent full of his boiling-hot blood, causing them to explode. * Erratic Blaze King - Wheel of Pain: Esidisi somersaults into the air before unleashing veins from all over his body to down the opponent. * I can read you like a book!: Esidisi sends veins from his feet across the ground in a low attack. If it connects, the opponent is stunned and pulled toward him, leaving them open to attack. (Comboable) * Blood like lava: Esidisi fires off his flaming blood in ball-like projectiles. Range is increased depending on button input. * I can't take it anymore!: A counter. Esidisi begins to quietly weep, and if the opponent hits him with a non-HHA/GHA attack, he'll openly bawl, restoring his HHG while his opponent's depletes. * Throw - How's this?!: Esidisi picks his opponent up by the neck and hurls them into the ground. By spending his Heart Heat Gauge, Esidisi can activate Heat Control Mode in order to not only increase the overall damage and hit number of his moves, but exclusive to him, make all attacks involving his veins and blood set the opponent on fire and take gradual damage. This mode lasts until the HHG empties, but can be extended through dealing or taking damage, as well as ended at any time in conservation. By sacrificing a stock of the HHG, Esidisi can activate Erratic Blaze King Mode, rapidly damaging the opponent if they are too close to him with the heat alone. This mode is on a set timer, and will end when the stock is used up. Esidisi's HHA, "Think fast!" is the fire-powered kick he used to murder Loggins. If the kick connects, it will hit the opponent in the abdomen, making them go limp. Using the other leg, Esidisi sends the opponent off in a roudhouse-style jump kick. The HHA replenishes Esidisi's health on success, having drained the opponent's blood during the initial kick. Esidisi may perform his HHA while Erratic Blaze King Mode is active, regardless of how much of the Heart Heat Gauge he has left. Doing so however, will drop his HHG to zero. Esidisi's GHA attack, "Burned to a crisp!", is the same move he attempted to use on Joseph Joestar to finish him off. While the move was never followed through in the source, the game shows it in full; Esidisi sends out most of his veins, and if they hit the opponent, the veins will enter their body before he violently pumps them with boiling-hot blood and incinerating them from the inside-out. When Retired with an attack that does not result in a hard knockdown or blow-back, Esidisi's brain will tear itself out of his body before evaporating, referencing his demise in the series. When caught in Jolyne's "The best angle to strike from!" move, Esidisi performs the same pose as when he was caught by Joseph's own string trap in the manga. Naturally, Esidisi shares special introductions with the entire cast of Part 2. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Esidisi appears as one of the Part 2 characters who possess a Metal Striker, and also as the one of the bosses faced in the events for the Part 2 Story Mode. His FINISH move makes several of his Blood Vessels appear and attack the defeated opponent's Metal Striker. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Esidisi returns as a playable character in Eyes of Heaven, he was confirmed alongside the other Pillar Men, Kars and Wamuu. Unlike the previous game, Esidisi's main color scheme is now based off his appearance in the anime. Tournament He is paired with Mariah in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament. Trivia *By appearing on the 1988's NES game Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Esidisi is one of the first JoJo antagonists to appear in any interractive media alongside Santana, predating even DIO whose own video game debut was in 1993, in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES). Gallery Manga= Acdc_close.png|Close up of Esidisi Acdc_belly.png|Esidisi having a dynamite stick explode inside him Chapter 80.jpg|Cover, Chapter 80; Esidisi attacking with his blood vessels Esidisi killLoggins.png|Esidisi killed Loggins Esidisi cry.png|Esidisi crying Esidisi ErraticBlazeKingMode.png|Erratic Blaze King Mode Esidisi horn.png|Esidisi's true form Esidisi brain.png|Esidisi became only his brain and survived Esidisi SuzieQ.png|Esidisi possessed Suzi Q |-| Anime= PillarMenFreed.png|The Pillar Men are freed ACDC (Anime).png|Esidisi's identity was apparent ACDC Ring Anime.png|Esidisi's Wedding Ring in Joseph's throat |-| Game= Esidisi ASB.jpg|Esidisi's render in All-Star Battle 2esd.png|All-Star Battle concept art esidisi all star battle hha.png|Esidisi executing his HHA, All-Star Battle Acdc.jpg|Esidisi in development in All-Star Battle Esidisi jojoeoh.png|Esidisi Illustration, Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 ss08.jpg|Esidisi in Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 |-| Other= 100 acdc.jpg|Esidsi as a figure from Super Action Statue 10612538_950456981635918_5726943063106312216_n.png Acdc1.jpg References References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist